<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry Delarue Imagines: NSFW by robinwritesallthethings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936925">Henry Delarue Imagines: NSFW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings'>robinwritesallthethings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead &amp; Breakfast (2004), The Salvation (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowboys, Language, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Western</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Delarue/The Sheriff (Dead &amp; Breakfast)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Imagine getting double-teamed by Henry Delarue and The Sheriff.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry smacks your ass hard, pushing your legs further apart as he grips your hips and pulls you closer to him, thrusting faster. You moan around Sheriff’s cock as it slides in and out of your mouth, your hands curled tightly around his thighs. His gasps fill the room as he puts both hands on your head and pushes you down, making you take more of him. </p>
<p>You suck him noisily, groaning each time that Henry bottoms out inside you. He’s big and thick and fills you perfectly. You can feel your ass bouncing against his belly, and you don’t have to see him to know that his eyes are glued to it; he grunts every time you hear yourselves slap together. </p>
<p>You glance up at Sheriff. His head is thrown back and he’s panting desperately. “Close,” he whispers. </p>
<p>“Me too,” Henry rasps, his voice deep and rough. </p>
<p>You take Sheriff into your throat. At the same time, you start to ride Henry’s cock vigorously. You have no idea how you’re so coordinated; it’s like trying to pat your head and rub your stomach at the same time, but you’re doing it effortlessly. </p>
<p>Henry shouts ecstatically as he finds his release. Your own orgasm starts; when you sigh happily around Sheriff’s cock, he starts to come too. You swallow gently, sliding your hand to his heavy, full balls and massaging them, milking him dry. </p>
<p>All three of you slump, breathing erratically. Henry rubs your back soothingly as Sheriff combs your sweaty hair out of your face. </p>
<p>When he bends to kiss you, you wake up. Your heart’s pounding and your panties are damp. </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” you say to your dark, empty bedroom. After another moment, you grab your vibrator from the nightstand and snuggle back into your sheets. </p>
<p>If this is what’s going to happen when you watch movies before bed, you’re going to have to do it more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Imagine having a shooting competition with Henry Delarue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your bullet hits the target and you spin to grin at Henry. “I’m in the lead!” you brag. </p>
<p>He huffs and licks his lower lip carefully. “I’ve still got one more shot,” he reminds you as he focuses. </p>
<p>He hits the edge of the target and the bullet glances away into the field. He grimaces and sucks his teeth as you try not to gloat. “Fine,” he relents. “What do you want?” </p>
<p>You point to your cheek. “Just a little kiss,” you tease. </p>
<p>Henry can’t help it. He smiles and chuckles before cupping your face in his large, rough hand and delicately brushing his mouth over your skin. </p>
<p>“How about a consolation prize, cowboy?” you purr, slowly getting on your knees in front of him. </p>
<p>As you unbutton his trousers, he parts the folds of his duster and leans back comfortably against the hay bales. His demeanor is, as always, stoic, but his eyes can’t hide his eagerness. He loves it when you do this for him. </p>
<p>You run your tongue all over his cock, stroking it as it rises to full hardness. Sometimes, you like to tease him. Sometimes, he even likes to be teased. But today, you don’t waste time. </p>
<p>Henry groans as you push your mouth down over him, taking him all the way in, sucking and swallowing enthusiastically. His hands tighten on the ropes holding the hay bales together when you start to bob your head, your breasts and his balls bouncing with every movement. </p>
<p>His hands tangle in your loose hair and he pulls you up. You resist for a moment, letting his swollen tip go with a loud, wet pop before looking up at him. He smirks as he scoops you into his arms, bunching your skirt around your hips and bracing you against the door of the barn. </p>
<p>He likes taking you where you could get caught. He likes people to know that you’re his. </p>
<p>His throbbing length finds your soaked entrance and he thrusts deeply into you, making you squeal as your back arches. The barn door bangs loudly each time he slams into you, his grunting desperate as he nears his climax. </p>
<p>He likes it when you come with him. He’s too proud to say it, but you know it’s true. You shift your hips so that he’s hitting just the right spot over and over, panting with exertion as you hang onto him tightly. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes, Henry, yes!”</p>
<p>You spasm and he moans appreciatively, burying himself completely in you as he lets go.</p>
<p>You kiss him tenderly, running your fingers through the tendrils of hair emerging from beneath his hat. “Nice shooting, cowboy,” you tell him playfully. </p>
<p>He shakes his head at you indulgently. “Thanks, princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>